Somebody's Baby DeidaraXKonan
by KonanYanagi
Summary: Deidara swayed by the mysterious Konan is deeper in love. He wishes to overcome his fears and obsticles that block him from her. He sees the Leaf village's masqurade as a chance to perhaps have something with her...if he can. DeiXKonan Short. Kawaii


Deikonan Short, hope you enjoy, a song inspired me ^_^ Just a sweet little thing, hope all you fellow Deidara X Konan fans enjoy! Comment please, I'd love to hear what you think! ^^

(incase your wondering) Song: Somebody's baby - Jackson Browne

Somebody's baby

An odd event was to occur that evening. The leaf village decided to hold a ball, it was Sakura's idea. She thought it would be an excellent way to celebrate the latest victory that the leaf had succeeded with, and an excellent time to prime a probable romance with Sasuke. "It's going to be lovely, a formal masquerade! I won't settle for less!" She smiled, informing the entire village. The word spread fast, soon other villages heard and wanted to join in. Even Gaara wanted to attend the wondrous ball. Indeed it was an odd occasion for ninjas, but hey…you always need to play it up sometimes. Fun is needed.

The word had not only got out to the good guys, it had spread far, far enough…to the rain village. Pein rejoiced at the beautiful opportunities that just popped up. "If everyone will be there…we could go undercover and attend this ball so we can find the jinchuuriki!" He smiled, his eyes, rin'negan jewels flashing in the light. Not only was it an excellent Akatsuki mission, but a chance to sway Konan's heart.  
The leader had always wanted to...but never did. He wasn't good with expressing emotions.  
"It's decided. Me, Konan, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi shall go to this…we can't have the whole Akatsuki come…besides, people like Zetsu are very noticeable. We want to keep this cool…" He trailed off, rolling his eyes over to Konan. "I suggest you get a costume, and mask. It's a masquerade after all." He smiled, and then exited the Akatsuki meeting area.

"How interesting…hmm." Deidara looked over at Konan. Blue hair, sparkling emeralds for eyes, she was ideal. She was a piece of art, and he truly loved her. He could only imagine how dazzling she would look on that night.

'_She's got to be somebody's baby….'_ He thought sadly, jumping off the statue, out of the room.

The glamorous night had come, and Deidara had been inspired by his secret love's hair, he dressed in blue, a sapphire blue, close to her hair color. It was decorated with jewels, with a matching gold and blue mask. He pulled his jacket up, standing next to the door entrance. He gasped, knowing who started to come down the street way. The rose in her hair gave it away. Konan wore a shockingly marvellous white dress that went down to the floor. Her mask was safely on her head, a white mask that matched the dress's sequences and bronze beads. She swiftly walked alone, standing out from the other girls.

'_Oh my god look at her…All the guys on the corner just let her walk by?'_ He thought, looking at them as if they were stupid...or perhaps.

"She's got to be somebody's baby." He said quietly, walking into the ball. The festive ball was lovely. Sakura had decorated it well. Deidara spotted a red head, walking over to him. "Sasori hmm?" He leaned in. The dark masked red head glared at him with bright jade eyes. "Oops! Sorry hmm! Thought you were someone else…" He shrugged, finally finding Sasori. "I found that Naruto kid." Sasori said glaring at the dancing people. "Good hmm. Now keep an eye on him hmm." Deidara saw Konan pass, watching her. He noticed her wandering about the dancers, alone, As if looking for someone. Deidara sighed.  
"She must be somebody's baby…she's so fine hmm." He said to himself, unknowing Sasori was listening.  
"What was that Deidara?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, laughing darkly. "A…Nothing hmm. Nothing." He flushed a bit, embarrassed. "Don't worry Deidara!" Sasori patted his back, half teasing, "...Lots of fine girls here tonight, perfectly understandable. "Yeah…hmm." He nervously agreed, half angered.

Deidara followed his lovely Konan, keeping his mask on. He zigzagged through the maze of people, white, pink and gold décor and curtains that dolled up the room. Meeting these other girls, who apparently were her friends, started dancing to the song that was playing. She twirled around, her dress flying in the excitement. When the song ended, she and her raven short-haired shy girl sat down in the corner, taking a break. "Ahh Hinata…lovely party hmm?" Deidara stood turning the other way, yet was only focused on her conversation. "Oh...in...Indeed…K...Konan!" She pressed her two index fingers together, repeating the action while looking away at someone. "He…He's my crush…I think…I l...l...love him…though…I...I could…n...never…say. What about y...you Konan?" Hinata innocently asked, Deidara listened more intently. "Me? Ah…no. I'm not anyone's baby…I've got to be somebody's baby…." She trailed off, with a sense of sadness. "You'll find…h...him."

'_She's gonna shine tonight…she's somebody's baby….'_ Deidara thought, looking back at her. To his surprise, Pein was there, kissing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. The girl Hinata was giggling. A shade of jealousy clouded Deidara. "Gonna shine tonight…" He said out loud, leaving.  
"I knew it…." He leaned against the door panel of the balcony, watching Konan and Pein dance to the slow song. He sighed, looking away at the moon and stars. The street lights and signs were all lit up, creating the dazzling nightlife. He shut his eyes, feeling hopeless. Though he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head.

He looked back. Pein was walking away, and Konan was walking the other way towards Deidara, although her attention was on something else.

'_I know I'm gonna know her…but I gotta get over my fright. Come on Deidara, walk up to her!'_ He spoke in his head, watching her. Konan was now leaning against the balcony outside, the side that wasn't visible from the doorways. A sad expression was swiped across her face.

"Gonna shine tonight…make her mine tonight." He whispered to himself, finally walking over. His legs and hands felt shaky and strange, yet he continued to approach her. "K...Konan?" He addressed her; his voice was a little shaky. "Hmm? Oh! Deidara?" She turned towards him, at that angle her dress in the moonlight really shined, and showed her true beauty. "W…Would you…" Deidara looked back, hearing another waltzing song begin to play. "...like to...d...dance?" He could feel his cheeks burning.

'_What if she rejects me?'_ he thought in suspense.

"Deidara…" She smiled, "I'd…I'd love to." She came closer to him. He took her waist; she rested her hands on his shoulders. He could believe it; there he was, on a romantic balcony dancing with the woman of his dreams. She got closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. A faint pink was visible on her face. "You're a good...dancer." She smiled, looking up in his eyes. Deidara looked back into hers. The lovely lush green irises were reflecting the moonlight. Suddenly, something overcame him. He pulled her closer, daring to bring his face closer. She closed her eyes reaching up for him.  
"Your lovely…you shine tonight hmm." He stopped to say that. "Would you be mine tonight?" Konan asked in a lovely response. Deidara sighed with relief. "Thank god…hmm. You feel the same?" "Perhaps…more than any other." She was lost in the same dream. Nothing seemed to matter suddenly. They finally inched closer, locking in a marvellous, wonderful kiss.

"_Gonna shine tonight, make her mine tonight…"_ He thought.


End file.
